(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing method for the same, and in particular, to a liquid crystal display device having a color filter and a manufacturing method for the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In liquid crystal display devices for color display, a color filter is formed on the liquid crystal side of one of a pair of substrates that are positioned so as to face each other and sandwich liquid crystal in between. This color filter has different colors in a number of pixels (three, for example), which are units for color display.
In addition, the substrate on which the color filter is formed is a substrate where a thin film transistor which is a switching element for selecting a pixel is formed for each pixel, and the color filter is known to work also as a protective film and is formed so as to cover the above described thin film transistors in order to prevent the above described thin film transistors from making contact with the liquid crystal.
In this case, adjacent portions of the color filter having different colors are provided in such a manner that the side portion of a first color filter portion on a second color filter portion side overlaps with the side portion of the second color filter portion on the first color filter side.
In addition, one document relating to the present invention: JP2007-121484A, for example, discloses a technology according to which a color filter (negative photosensitive resin) is formed so as to cover a resin layer, also referred to as pillow or white layer, and exposure to light and development are carried out in the region of the above described resin layer using a light exposure mask where a so-called halftone layer is formed, and the film thickness is uniform throughout the entirety by reducing the film thickness of the color filter formed on the above described resin layer.